carsvideogamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ramone
Ramone is the recurring owner of Ramone's House of Body Art who has been playable in every Cars game to date except Cars: Fast as Lightning. Cars: The Video Game Ramone owns the local paint shop and competes in many races throughout the game. Ramone isn't that involved in the game, though he did appear in a deleted scene where he and Lightning were having a conversation that they could fly. He can be unlocked as a playable character for 5000 bonus points. Ramone also can be heard speaking when on the Character Selection Screen, complimenting the selected car's paintjob. Cars: Mater-National Championship Bio Ramone is a 1959 Impala low-rider who owns and operates Ramone's House of Body Art, the local custom body and paint shop. Ramone is an artist - a true magician with paint and metal, but he hasn't had anyone to paint in years. So for now, his only canvas is himself; he repaints himself daily. Role He is playable by default and the game has you control him as your third car in Team Relay 2. The player also competes against him in Rustbucket Grand Prix and Wheel Well Circuit. He also hosts his own minigame, Ramone's Rythmic Rumble. Cars: Race-O-Rama Ramone is a minor playable character. Cars 2: The Video Game Ramone is a downloadable character in the Xbox 360 and PS3 versions of the game, bought in a $3 pack alongside Flo, Sheriff, and Chick Hicks. Cars: Fast as Lightning Ramone has now been demoted to a mentioned-only character, who is sometimes mentioned by a car in the player's town upon being sent to Ramone's House of Body Art. Cars 3: Driven to Win Ramone is once again a playable character. Cars: IGNITE Remake Ramone is not confirmed, but it is highly suggested that he will be a playable character. Livery Ramone's base paint job is purple with an orange flame, but according to his Bios, he changes his color daily. Personality Ramone is very technical, and often pertiques the paint jobs he makes for cars at his shop, but doesn't often say anything negative. Abilities Ramone's main abilities are his ability to create paint jobs for characters (including himself), and also being one of only three cars (the others being El Guapo and Papo) confirmed to have hydraulics. He also according to certain sources ran the clinic after Doc was killed off, showing him to follow as one of the smartest cars in the series. Stats Cars: The Video Game *Speed: 3 *Acceleration: 4 *Handling: 3 *Stabillity: 3 Cars: Mater-National Championship *Boost: 5 *Acceleration: 2 *Handling: 3 *Stabillity: 4 Cars 2: The Video Game *Speed: 20 *Power: 80 Gallery Ramone cars.jpg|Ramone races against Lightning and Mia Ramone.jpg|Ramone stands by Lightning doing a tilt. PapoCarsVGWii.jpg|Ramone races against Papo and Chick Hicks Ramone mater national.PNG|Cars: Mater-National Championship Ramone race o rama.jpg|Cars: Race-O-Rama 314.jpg|Cars 2: The Video Game Ramone Driven to Win.jpg|Cars 3: Driven to Win Ramone Icon.jpg|Icon from Cars: The Video Game icon_RAM_a.png|Icon from Cars: Mater-National Championship and Cars: Race-O-Rama icon_RAM_i.png|Placeholder found in the files Trivia *After having had the same scheme be his standard for 11 years, Cars 3: Driven to Win finally breaks the streak.